Amy Rose's Itching Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Poor Amy gets an incredibly annoying itch that spreads across all over her body, with Silver trying his best to help her out of her itchy situation. Shadow, on the other hand, would rather not help scratch out the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Itching Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, and Amy Rose were all sitting together at a table in the open gardens of Empire City on one of the rooftops overlooking the entire modern metropolis, with them looking towards the west as they were having some McDonald's that Shadow brought. It was raining lightly, and it helped with the mood quite considerably.

...Or it would have had Amy not developed a little problem with an itch. A pretty annoying itch at that.

"Isn't this a great brunch that we're having?" Silver asked as he was munching on several french fries.

Shadow shrugged as he was in the process of eating his Big Mac. "Yeah, it's pretty okay. I'm just glad that loser Sonic isn't here to ruin the mood."

"Sonic is not a loser!" Amy snapped back as she was scratching her upper part of her left leg with her hand, squinting her eyes. "He just prefers to go on adventures, that's all!"

Shadow and Silver glanced at each other as they turned to Amy, being slightly concerned as they noticed Amy scratching her butt on the chair.

"...Uhhh... Amy, are you all right?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips, blinking.

Amy nodded, proceeding to scratch around her stomach. "Yeah... err, I'm all right, it's just... a little itch..." She then took a sip of her strawberry smoothie as she then got on the grass and began scooting her butt around, grunting as she closed her eyes.

Shadow chuckled as he sipped his Diet Pepsi, getting a joy out of seeing Amy try to get her itch. "I'm not sure it's a little itch if you're acting like a dog."

"S-shut up!" Amy exclaimed as she slightly blushed, now on her back as she was brushing herself up against the grass as she groaned, opening her eyes as she lifted herself up, scratching her knees. "Augh! Where did I get this dumb itch from?"

Silver approached Amy as he placed his right hand on his shoulder as he faced Amy. "Do you remember where you were before you went on this picnic with us?"

Amy squinted her eyes as she scratched her head with both of her hands. "I think... I was hanging out with Sally and Bunnie at the Metropolis Zone... and I can't recall what happened since." She then groaned as she began rubbing her butt against the grass again, proclaiming, "Curse this damn itch! Why can't I just be left alone from all these problems?"

"Because people want to read these wacky shenanigans about you." Shadow remarked as he proceeded to finish up his Big Mac, moving onto his Quarter Pounder as Silver was determined to help Amy out of her itching problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy continued to scratch herself all over her body as Shadow and Silver were with her at the Casino Park, with Amy wiggling her body as she groaned, her eyes closed.

"Ugh! Why am I so gosh darn itchy?" Amy remarked as she whimpered, scratching her back with both of her hands. "This is painful, and annoying!"

"That's what Sonic feels about you when you chase him." Shadow laughed as he pointed at Amy, only for Silver to slap him across the back of his head, glaring at Silver. "Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk! Amy needs all the support she can get!" Silver stated as he then approached Amy, rolling his hands around. "Should we got get some itching powder for you-"

"Yes! _ANYTHING!_" Amy screamed in Silver's face as she shook him, proceeding to scoot her butt on the red carpet as she kept on groaning, "Hurry! I don't think I could last long with this itch! Needless to say of the humiliation!"

Silver nodded as he rushed off to find some itching powder, with Shadow laughing at the sight of Amy rubbing her butt against the carpet. The various badniks present at the casino based theme park noticed this, giving each other concerned looks as they moved away, not wanting to see Amy scrub her white panties clad ass across the floor.


End file.
